


Underhanded Compliments

by HowlingHooves



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Garrus is enjoying it anyway, Humor, Old age compliments/sayings, Shepard does not approve, Temper Issues, established reltionship, post ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingHooves/pseuds/HowlingHooves
Summary: Shepard and Garrus are enjoying some brief shoreleave on Omega when they are approached by a young Turian.“Let’s go snake, lets rattle!”“Come again?”





	Underhanded Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, decided to post in celebration of N7 day. Hope you enjoy as much as my friends did. c;

_Or otherwise, how a Turian nervously asks Shepard to dance after spying her and Garrus at a club._

It was a relief to be having some downtime, even if the only place to stop in at was the loud and booming Afterlife on Omega. It was still something, and they served decent enough swill if you were willing to pay for the better, behind the counter shit. And willing to pay Shepard was, wholeheartedly.

She was interrupted when Garrus chimed in though, having only taken a quick swig from her liquor. The burn wasn't nearly enough to drown out the reminding stinging of her burns and abrasions. Nor was the open air against her shoulders, having decided to wear an alliance beater and a pair of pants instead of her kit.

“Turian headed our way, younger kid. Probably fresh outta the boat. He's obviously not from here, doesn't blend nearly well enough.”

Shepard turned her head over her shoulder curiously when Garrus downed his glass, lifting a hand and catching an Asari waitress’ attention for another two to be dropped off. Her purple eyes caught the Turian in question, nearly being run over by a drunk couple and looking so nervous she didn't think anyone could be wound so tight. “It's fresh off the boat, not out, Garrus.” she offhandedly corrected, sitting back in her seat. She flinched when she hit the edge of one burn on her scapula, Garrus watching her briefly, his mandibles flicking in concern until she waved him off.

“Commander..? Uhm.. Commander Shepard?”

“Who's asking?” She drawled, her tone forcefully bored and dry. “And why?”

“Sercino Garvallis, ma’am! I was uh.. just uhm..”

“Instructors finally start ignoring proper communication?” Garrus commented jokingly, sitting back in the booth with his arms propped along the backrest to the elbows, hands and forearms hanging loosely as he waited for his drinks. Sercino was taken aback, but only for a moment before he glared openly at Garrus. To both of their amusement.

“Listen, Sercino, I don't do autographs or anything like that, sorry.”

“No, ma’am! I was just wondering if you'd.. let's go snake, let's rattle!” He suddenly blurted, Garrus failing to conceal a quick snort of laughter before he coughed into one fist awkwardly. Shepard kicked him under table as she looked oddly at the younger, her omnitool giving her readings of… he wanted to fight?

“Come again?” She asked, blinking slowly.

“I mean.. you're… I'd be all over you if I was drunk, ma’am.”

“ _What?_ What do you mean, _if_ you were drunk?” She asked, a flare of rage picking up speed. Sercino didn't seem to realize it, and Shepard could hear Garrus trying in vain to quiet his sub vocals and laughter.

“It's just you.. don't act like a human, not really, or even a female!” He said, the outrage now evident on her face as she gripped the edge of the table with one fist. “You're hide.. I mean, skin, your skin is looking very nice.”

“Like fucking hell it is, kid! Those aren't normal!” She spat, standing and squaring her shoulders before she cocked a fist back. She was about to launch herself at the young male before Garrus intervened, sounding wholly amused with the entire situation as he held her back.

“‘Might want to try reading some better material, kid, considering those were all more insulting. Next time.” He told Sercino, who looked to grow nauseous before apologizing quickly and leaving. Shepard broke free from Garrus when he turned around, thoroughly embarrassed, and almost made to leap onto him angrily before she was hauled up and over his shoulder.

“Come on, Shepard. He did have a point with your skin. Give him a little credit.” He chuckled as he paid their tab and left, Shepard spitting and clawing at his shoulder the entire way out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know, here’s the meaning behind the saying.
> 
> Let’s go snake, let’s rattle. — Come on snake, let’s go rattle = to ask someone to dance, or to challenge them to fight.


End file.
